


Captain Karaoke

by JediModric10



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby sings to his wife to make her feel better, Buck challenges Athena and it doesn’t go well, Buck sings Eye of the Tiger, F/F, F/M, karaoke night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediModric10/pseuds/JediModric10
Summary: Karaoke with the 118.Bobby sings to his wife to make her feel better after her moment with the mic goes wrong.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie “Chimney” Han
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Captain Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don’t not any of these characters!
> 
> The song used in this story is : Frankie Vallie - can’t keep my eyes off you. 
> 
> I’m such a sap for romance and came up with this out of thin air. But wouldn’t it be fun to see the 118 do karaoke night!

“Seriously this is the fifth time you’ve sang Eye of the Tiger!” Maddie says trying to take the Mic away from Buck. 

“ Yeah we all know your a champ buddy it’s time for someone else to take a turn with the mic.” Chimney says. 

“ Come on guys just one more time that girl over there is so hitting on me!” Buck says winking at the girl at the bar as he tries to take back the mic from Chimney.

“ I’m about to hit you to if you don’t let go of the mic.” Chim says glaring at Buck. 

Looking around at the crowded bar Chimney thought it was a miracle the team actually agreed to meet up here since it wasn’t there ideal place to meet up.

But it seemed like they were all having a great time Bobby had his arms wrapped around Athena making her laugh with a cheesy joke , while Hen and Karen held a conversation with Eddie about setting up another play date with Christopher and Denny. 

Taking him out of his thoughts Chimney heard Maddie asking Bobby if he wanted a turn on stage.

Seeing his usually so controlled captain staring at the mic with a blank look on his face made him want to laugh.

Bobby nervously declined “ Uh no thank you I don’t uh sing.” Bobby says his cheeks reddening. 

“Whatever cap I bet you sing in the shower!” Buck said teasing Bobby.

“Excuse me Buck but Bobby is my man and I’m the only one who knows what he does in the shower.” Athena said with her eye brows raised.

“ Gross but give it a try cap come on.” Buck said laughing as he tried to hand the mic to Bobby.

“ I’m fine Buck thank you.” Bobby said in a tone that held no room for argument as he handed the mic back to Buck. 

“ Well how about you Athena you talk a big game about me sounding like a walrus.” Buck said goading Athena.

“ I said you look like a walrus .” said Athena leaning back against her husband making him laugh.

“20 dollars if you go up there and sing one song.” Buck said challenging Athena.

“ Just one song?” Athena said. 

“One.” Buck said holding up one finger.

———————————————-————— 

Coming off the stage after only being on it for not even half the song truth be told Athena hasn’t felt more embarrassed in her life.

Well scratch that getting handcuffed to that one guy she fooled around with was almost worse than this.

Finally coming face to face with Buck , Athena sometimes wished the young kid would keep his mouth shut. 

Buck feeling bad for how it went he tried to comfort her when Bobby gave him this look.

Still feeling embarrassed Athena wrapped her arms around Bobby as he soothingly told her it was alright.

“You know what excuse me.” Athena said getting up and heading to the bathroom.

“ I’ll check if she’s alright.” Maddie said to all of them. 

“No I’ll go.” Hen said standing up.

“I’ll have a better chance getting through to her.” Looking at Bobby for a moment she could tell he felt bad.

————————————————————————

“Girl it was not that bad.” Hen said rubbing her best friends back. 

“Not that bad... Hen i made Buck look like the next American Idol.” Athena said frustratingly. 

“Well girl when you put it that way.” Hen said honestly making Athena glare at her. Before Athena could say anything more thats when she heard the tune to a very familiar song.

“Oh no ...don’t tell me.” Athena said rushing out of the bathroom with Hen following right behind her. 

“Athena! Wait!”

——————————————————-——- 

“Are you sure you want to do this Bobby!?” Chimney asks with a surprise look on his face. 

“ Yeah Cap..you don’t have to.” Eddie said wanting to laugh at the uneasy look on his captains face. 

“ Yeah cap I’m really sorry for upsetting Athena and I’ll apologize a hundred more times but you don’t have to go up there.” Buck says in disbelief at seeing his captain wanting to go next on stage just to make his wife feel better. 

“ No I’m not sure about this but it doesn’t matter I’m still going up there.” Bobby says taking the mic from Chimney. 

“ And if any of you record this you are fired.” Bobby says wiping his sweaty hands on his pants as he finally walked up to the stage.

Standing awkwardly in the middle of the karaoke stage everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing and looked directly at Bobby. 

Gripping the mic in his hand he looked up at the bright lights and said a small prayer. 

Never in his life had Bobby thought he would be brave enough to do something like this. 

Sure he rescued people from burning buildings but this was a new kind of bravery. And knowing that it would make his wife happy, Bobby knew it would be worth it. 

Bobby was no singer by any means but he did like to sing to Athena when they were alone together in the car. 

Ignoring the stares from everyone looking at him Bobby started to nervously sway to the familiar music starting to play. 

Bobby knew Athena would recognize the song immediately. 

And he was right when he saw her run out of the bathroom with Hen following close behind.

It didn’t take long for there eyes to meet and for him to feel less nervous as he imagined himself only singing to her.

“You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you”

As Bobby sang the first and second verse of the song he started to move a little more as he felt more comfortable.

“Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that is real  
You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you” 

When Bobby got to the chorus he jumped off the stage making everyone laugh as he made his way to Athena and gently grabbed her hand.

Looking into her eyes he sang the last part of the song the way he always did not even caring that his voice was cracking slightly. 

“I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I sayyyyy”.

As Bobby finished the song his voice faultered again but it didn’t matter as everyone in the bar clapped there hands. 

Hen moving near Athena said loudly “ Dang Cap I didn’t know you had that in you!” as she patted him on the back. 

“Thank you.” Bobby said as he went to hug his wife but instead she pulled him in for a very passionate kiss putting her hands low on his backside letting every single women in this place know this man was hers.

As Buck, Eddie, Maddie and Karen made there way over to them Buck was the first to say  
“Remind me to never challenge you cap!” As he smiled as his captain. 

“Noted Buck.” Bobby said smirking at Buck as he was pretty sure he shocked the hell out of all of them.

As they all headed back to the place they were seated at Athena tugged at Bobby’s arm wanting a quick moment alone with her husband.

Putting her hands on his cheeks she told him lovingly. “Thank you for that.” 

“I’m happy that I could make you feel better.” Bobby said kissing her softly on the lips. 

“ You always make me feel good Bobby.” Athena said flirting with her husband.

Wrapping her arms around his waist and whispering in his ear Athena told him “ Why don’t we say goodbye to everyone and go home Micheal has the kids until Sunday.” 

“ Good idea I can give you a private show.” Bobby said teasing his wife as he moved her closer to him.

“ Ohhh well then let’s hurry!” Athena said making Bobby laugh as they said goodbye to the team. 

Leaving the club hand and hand Bobby couldn’t have been happier and honestly thought he wouldn’t mind doing this karaoke thing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please be kind when reviewing!


End file.
